In my helmet
by The unknown publisher
Summary: Well, I was in the Orion project, but that doesn't exist in this universe. I'm just happy I'm alive and well. There is no way of ever getting back but I'll deal with it. I, uh also need to adapt and I probably will never be understood. Yeah, don't be the astronaut that needs to live through a wormhole.
1. Chapter 1

So this is how it starts. I'm kinda a interesting dude you know. First person ever to discover a wormhole, also first person ever to never exist if that floats your boat. Oh, you want to know the story, well starts like this... Well I was in the Orion project, a project that was conceived in the 1950s and only put into commission 10 ten years ago in 2050(from what I remember but I was in cryo sleep). The idea of the project was to launch people on a nuke like rocket that produced nuclear explosives out the back that propelled us at a faster speeds each time one went of. Yes this is dangerous and yes I was a captain of,one of these ships. I lived on nothing but vegetables and container food for such a long time. We lost contact from earth 5 years ago and I don't know what happened to my family. Eventually people started dying and we had to throw them into space as a burial but I'm probably guessing your wondering how I got here and I would say that's a good thing to wonder so ill tell you. I was born in 2027 On June the 13 a Friday if I recall correctly, I started dreaming of becoming an astronaut at the age of four when the first people landed on Europa orbiting jupiter. It amazed me how people could survive in the radiation belt with space suits since people thought it could never be possible. I was veery good in school and always strived. I was the smartest kid in my grade by 9th grade and in 12th I got to the uAir Force academy and learn to be a pilot. Then I got a degree in physics. i fought in the airforce for awhile in the new korean war and shot down 42 pilots. i was an amazing pilot and saved many peoples lives and because of that i earned the medal of honor.I was accepted by nasa after I finished the airforce. I also met a nice gcolleges he airforce and we moved in together. Then I got submitted to Orion. We trained and by the end of the 2050s I was ready to go on the Orion class spacecraft. I was on the biggest space craft ever constructed.i was with two other people named phiamore contil and Tim walkin. We were set to launch on June 13 a Friday if I recall correctly. We launched and we got to space very fast and by the time two months past we were out of the solar system. After that we went into cryo sleep for four and a half years by the time I woke up I noticed Tim was dead. he was killed with a cord by phiamore and by the time I found her she had escaped via escape pod and there was only two escape pods left. She must have died because when I came into contact With NASA the last time they she disappeared off all trackers and was well dead for all they knew. So I had a burial for Tim and i said a few nice words then I put him in his escape pod and said " I knew you didn't want to die this way and I'm deeply sorry" then I saluted and said " farewell" and pulled the hatch and he was gone. I was then alone. I went back into cryo sleep for five years until this date. Today something Intresting happened and I will never think the same again. I woke up to a red light blinking and a automated voice saying " warning" and I said "shit" as I knew something bad was happening. I then went to the cupola to see what was outside, and that's when I met the wormhole. I then proceded to try to get contact with NASA but nothing worked and I knew that the only way I coud survive this inevitable end was to hop into the escape pod, put on my space suit, pull the hatch and pray to god. I did this and when I was in the spacecraft prayed. I said something on the lines of this "God ive never been a holy man but you must understand I need to live please god, I've lost everything" and then I got sucked into the wormhole. I was knocked out and When I woke up I was next to a planet that was beautiful, exactly like earth, then I noticed I was in a deteriating orbit but at least I was in a pod with a heat shield so I would hopefully live. I did not notice the fact that I was a...a...a...a god I still don't understand. Anyway, I went into the atmosphere past beautiful clouds and a village and a castle on a hill from what I remember correctly. But then bang I hit the ground. I was hurt and crawling to get to the door then I opened the door and I passed out.


	2. The awkward conversation

i woke up to ash and dust,I was wet and I reeked of must, I breathed in chemicals, I was waking up in what seemed to be a dungeon, and then I noticed it was a dream, there was this guy, he was well, a weird hybrid and was trying to interrogate me and I wasn't giving in. He was telling me I need to stop being an idiot and just commit suicide. I was telling him no. Then this pony like thing came in and said " discord, why are you going to corrupt two dreams One night, I will vanquish you" then I woke up in a bed in what seemed to be a room, I woke up wondering two things, why was I naked and why I had hooves. I then looked for my orion spacesuit which I found conveniently placed in my dresser. I then checked my vitals which were all fine.i looked at myself in a mirror showing I was Infact a Pegasus thing.i then put on my space suit and magically molded into it, then I checked what I looked like in a mirror and noticed I was me, a human .i then loaded my m25 carbine and my . I checked my wing suit, parachute and jet pack / boosters. I then knocked extremely hard on the ebony door that was keeping my shut inside this room in what looked to be a tower with one window. I screamed "hello,is anybody there! Help!" I then heard two pairs of high heel like beats walk across the floor. Then I heard the door be unlocked. It opened to two horse like Pegasus unicorn things one bigger than the other. I then screamed " great mother Mary of god, holy shit!" and ran over two the window then broke it as jumping out. I first deployed my wing suit and glided about 500 feet to another town of the cliff. I then deployed my parachute and glided to the nearest roof top. I then broke the roof into a stereo room of a house which had 6 pony like things in it. I then jumped through to another house and pulled out my m25 carbine and started running like a traversing around 20 houses I noticed I was being followed by tones of flying horse things. They all dived at me with spears. Even if they did hit me the spears would have deflected and not pierced my suit. I then jumbed through the last window and used my jet pack to land. I then started sprinting to we're I crashed in the meadows. The guard like things were far behind me now. I got to my escape pod crash in another hour. Once there I noticed that I was actually very close to the castle. I knew I had to make this quick because I had pissed off the natives that lived here and needed to move quick. I then downloaded my ai onto my spacesuit drive and put camping equipment and food/water into my bag. The last thing I did was check to see If the radio was working which it was so I brought it with me.i then got back on the path through the forest. I ended up at a cottage in good working order. I then opened the door to see a weird pegasus thing say "oh.." then got my 56. Magnum out and said "put your hands on your head and crouch or you will be killed by my laser pistol" she then said "ahhhhh" I then said "get your hands on your head and crouch an nobody gets hurt" she then did what I said "now, i need answers now, we're am I?" she then replied " equestria" I then said " are you carnivores" she said " I don't know what that means" I then said "do you eat meat" she then replied "no" I then said "good, now I feel safe and sound" she then asked me if I could stop aiming the thing at my head, I then said "sorry for being rude but I need to run back to this town over there" then she said " please do" i then asked what her name was and she replied fluttershy. I then said goodbye and started running back.


End file.
